


Valhalla? I Think Not.

by Princess_Sarcastia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hela liked Odin's imperialist aesthetic, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Jane Foster Fixes the Universe, Loki is dead, except the fates have another plan for him, loki is now her assistant (unfortunately darcy got dusted), steven strange went groundhog day with the time stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sarcastia/pseuds/Princess_Sarcastia
Summary: Loki dies.  Strange interferes.  Now, the Fates must make new plans
Relationships: Hela & Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 34





	Valhalla? I Think Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to another tumblr import! I came across this while scrolling my jane foster tag (that big AU is getting closer to finished by the day, lads). I have thoughts about Hela and Hel, some of which you'll find below.

Loki would argue that he died in battle, but apparently the Norns don’t agree. Apparently, failing to fake-out your enemy and instead ending up strangled on the floor doesn’t count as an honorable death. 

Instead, he ends up in Hel. 

Hel, where his recently freed sister reigns. How ironic. Even in death, she holds more power than any other being in the universe. Limited power, yes; linked to Helheim now instead of Asgard. But here, in the realm of the dead, Hela is free to take up her mantle. 

“Hello, brother,” she says, lounging on her throne. She has, he notices, completely avoided the typical, cliched decor and sprung for another golden monstrosity. All around them, it glistens menacingly. If he looks closely at some of the walls, they appear to be spattered with blood. 

“Sister,” he returns. After a moment, a long, torturous moment, he kneels before her. 

“Ah, now you show the proper respect.”

“Well, when faced with the possibility of eternal torture, I imagine anyone would–”

“Silence!” Her voice rings out across the room and Loki fights the impulse to flinch. Its not like anything worse could possibly happen; he’s already dead. 

“What a predicament we find ourselves in, brother. You, dead. Me, on the throne. Our brother, alive and suffering all the more for it. I imagine you both would have been happier dying while Asgard still stood.”

A sudden, unsurprising impulse to mouth off rises and he refuses to stifle it. “Asgard is not a place, but a people.”

“And those people are dead!” Hela shouts. “For all your posturing, all your effort, our people are dead. Did you ever stop to think that my power while living would have been enough to protect them?”

“With the Infinity Stones at his fingertips, Thanos is the most powerful being in all the realms, except this one.”

“Had you knelt before me on Midgard, the Tesseract would have remained within Asgard’s vaults.” She sneers at him. “Our people would yet live. And if it were up to me…” Hela lets him imagine what that would look like.

“Unfortunately, the Norns have other plans for you. Loki Odinson, Skuld has claimed your life for her own; your time in my realm has not come. Not yet,” she promises darkly. Then the world around him turns a bright, burning green (like his magic ~~like mother’s~~ ) and he feels the walls of reality torn asunder. 

Yggdrasil swells around him, Hela’s magic threading him through its branches until he reaches another realm. It’s gray, dull aura is unfortunately familiar to him. _Midgard_. 

The floor here is cold, cheap linoleum, and the lights hurt his damaged eyes. He feels his throat swell up; apparently, death did not cure him of the wounds he suffered at Thanos’s hands. Hopefully time will be kinder, he thinks, and pushes himself up to see where he has been so unceremoniously dumped. 

“Oh, thank god, Loki. You’re just in time.” He gapes up at the form of Jane Foster, standing next to one of her machines. Alone.

“I—time for what?” He asks.

She makes a _duh_ face at him. “Time to help me save the universe. Come on, we don’t have much longer before the time stone snaps back again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jane has been working diligently to save the universe while her work gets erased every three days, and THIS moron is who they send to be her replacement assistant??? Loki's first task is to file an HR complaint with the Norns.


End file.
